U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,880 which issued to Woodruff et al in 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,669 which issued to Knapp in 1992 are representative of apparatus that are used for sealing an edge of a door. Both of the references disclose generally "U" shaped bodies that are secured to a bottom edge of a door. Each of the "U" shaped bodies has a plurality of depending fins which extend downwardly to engage a threshold below a door. However, a disadvantage with sealing apparatus constructed in accordance with the teachings of Woodruff et al or Knapp is that screws must be inserted into a face of the door in order to attach the "U" shaped bodies in an operative position.
PCT Application PCT/AU92/00249 filed by Howe and published in 1993 discloses a form of seal that is affixed to a bottom of a door with bonding tapes. The seal extends downwardly to engage a threshold of a door. The sealing apparatus disclosed by Howe does not visibly mark the face of a door, however, it is not suited for all installations. For example, over time an overhead garage becomes somewhat bowed. With a bowed garage door the gaps to be sealed at peripheral edges of the door are larger than the gap to be sealed near the center of the door. The result is that when the Howe apparatus is effectively sealing the gap near the center of the door, it is only partially covers the gap at the peripheral edges.